


Cheating Cas

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Massages, Older Castiel, Unprofessional Behavior, exhibitionism (implied), married Castiel and Daphne, masseur Samandriel, younger Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: "Castiel had felt something unclench inside of him; maybe this wouldn’t be as grueling an experience as he’d feared"





	Cheating Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for SPN Kink Bingo, for the square: Castiel/Samandriel
> 
> As always: Comments, kudos and constructive critism more than welcome (add title suggestions to the list if you feel for it)

It had been Daphne’s idea, something they could do together though admittedly to him the selling point had been the part where they wouldn’t have to as much as look at each other, much less talk while they were doing it. It had been a last, desperate attempt at rekindling the spark that had once been, a spark that had burnt out long before they’d even slept together the first time and had left nothing in its wake than loud indifference most of the time and quiet hatred the rest. He’d often wondered what he’d done to deserve this, a life time sentence bound to someone he couldn’t stand, and who in return couldn’t stand him either. But such was their lives and by now it was too late to change anything. Here, now, months later Castiel wasn’t even sure he’d want to even if he could.

\--

The young man had introduced himself as Samandriel – “but you can call me Alfie,” he’d said and _winked_ – and Castiel had felt something unclench inside of him; maybe this wouldn’t be as grueling an experience as he’d feared.

They were lead to a room with two beds covered in towels, some kind of what was probably supposed to be relaxing music playing over the loud speakers, and the sickly sweet smell of bubble gum permeating the air. Then they were told to strip down to their briefs and lie face down before the two masseurs left the room.

Carefully avoiding looking at each other both Castiel and Daphne hurried to do as told, both eager to hide from the other as they laid down. An intense feeling on anticipation building in his gut almost had Castiel ask his wife if she was as excited about this as he was currently finding himself to be. Thankfully the door opened and the sound of two bodies moving around proved enough distraction that he didn’t.

A towel was placed on his head, presumably to spare his hair the oil he’d seen heating over a candle on a small table at the wall by the bottom of the beds, conveniently placed between them. He could feel himself relax with each touch and he didn’t even startle when the person was crawling over him, a brush of soft cloth against his bare skin. He did at the feel of large hands pushing down his briefs though even if he soon forgot under those clever hands working out tensions he didn’t even know he had.

He’d almost fallen asleep when those hands returned to the small of his back, firm strokes over skin kneading the muscles under, brushing against the swell of his cheeks. Castiel thought that maybe he should tense, maybe he should tell the person of for violating his privacy, but it felt so good and then a slick thumb was making its way down the cleft, rubbing lightly at the skin and every thought of protest went away faster than his blood was rushing south.

When they’d gotten home and he’d retreated to his own room for the night he took out a small plastic bag from his pants pocket, reading the short note as a smile pulled at his lips.

_“Wear me next time.”_

\--

Castiel had practiced with the thing and by the time their next appointment came he’d eagerly slicked up the plug and heaved a breath of relief once it was nestled inside him. Daphne had even made a comment that he’d seemed more relaxed lately, and she was happy they’d decided to do this. Castiel had agreed absentmindedly, too focused on the way the plug caught every vibration from the car beneath him, praying she wouldn’t notice his obvious arousal.

They were brought to the same room as last, and somehow Castiel managed to not remove his pants before Daphne was already lying down. Finding a comfortable position was a different matter entirely but he managed, and soon that same comforting weight was once again resting on the back of his upper thighs. This time he anticipated the thumb down his cleft but he had to hold his breath once they reached the flat base, gripping and twisting it a few times before pulling it out only to be replaced by something a little bigger, fleshier and warmer. It was a struggle keeping in the moan threatening to escape, especially as the thumb started pumping shallowly in and out of him as the other hand was kneading his shoulders.

It was weeks, months, of increasingly larger gifts left in his pocket for him to wear; endless hours of slowly working from the thumb to four fingers stretching, Castiel never once caring for the other masseur in the room or even if Daphne for one reason or the other would find out.

\--

And then on one glorious sunny afternoon the plug was removed only to be replaced by something warm, long and thick, filling him to the brim, almost making him cry out in wonder as the body above him began rocking. Each stroke to his back drove the flesh deeper, scorching hot against the chill oil that had been drizzled over his skin seconds before. White flashes where every nerve short circuited as it found that special place deep within he’d rarely managed to find himself, but here each slow thrust perfectly aimed for it, over and over until Castiel wanted to _beg_ for something, anything, that last little thing to push him over the edge.

He’d barely thought it before the man picked up his pace a little, snapping his hips a few times while his hands were clutching Castiel’s shoulders, sure to leave marks he wouldn’t be able to explain, before stiffening and erupt inside him. It felt like an eternity had passed before he stopped shaking and finally pulled from Castiel’s taught body, the plug slipping back inside even easier than when he’d done it at home, and then the warmth of the other man was gone, leaving nothing but emptiness and a sticky mess behind. 

[End]


End file.
